It'll Be Our Secret
by Stardust-Chronicles
Summary: My leader was gone for the night, leaving myself and his partner from the real world Grovyle alone in Sharpedo Bluff...it wouldn't be so bad ...right...it turned out to be so much more M/M


**Alright here's the oneshot featuring Grovyle/Treecko. This is PMD2 based and the Treecko is the partner. Hope you all enjoy ^^ **

* * *

_My name is Cedar, and I'm part of team Emberwood, I'm not the leader though…I don't think I could ever be brave enough like my friend and leader of this team. His name is Sear and he's a Chimchar, he's also a human as well…and he's my best friend, I really want to be like Sear one day, brave, strong, and bighearted. But, I knew I was nothing more than a coward without him. Another thing is, he's also a Human and ended up here in the Pokemon World, I found him walking on the Beach one day. He agreed to form a rescue team soon after with me. Soon we became really big in the Wigglytuff guild, and learned of a thief stealing Time Gears named Grovyle, some things happened and we were sent into the future, more things happened and we were sent back to the present. Truthfully, I didn't really know what was going on, but we knew Grovyle was the good guy and he was also Sear's partner as a human. _

_A particular thing happened one day though, and that day I'll never forget...before I didn't know what to think of Grovyle, I knew he was close to Sear, but I never thought about what he thought of me…until now. _

I quickly gathered supplies from treasure town and hurried back to our hideout, we were supposed to keep a low profile, so I snuck in through the night to make sure nobody was there, took the items, and left them on the counter. I thought it'd be okay as I went ahead and paid for things.

Sear looked out for me as I made my way to Sharpedo Bluff, and quickly moved the bushes as I climbed down and entered into the cliff, Grovyle had been looking out on the water and turned and smiled a bit, I just nodded trying to avert his gaze. There was something about him that I found a bit fearful, yet admiring.

Sear smiled "Were you alright Cedar? Were you seen?" he said trying to assess the situation, I shook my head "I'm sure nobody saw me Sear." I said, sitting down in the straw near the fire, I made myself be careful, with me being a Grass Type and all.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to do a few simple missions alone, to get some more money, can you two be alright till then? I'll be back sometime late tomorrow." Sear explained, Grovyle nodded "Be sure to be cautious." He warned, Sear nodded "Will you be alright with Grovyle?" he asked with a tender smile, like he knew something …_did he? _

"Y-Yeah sure." I said

A day, a whole day just me and Grovyle here all day, we couldn't leave, we had to stay here…what would we do…

…_what would he do to me?_

I got really nervous, I hardly knew anything about him except that he was Sear's partner in the human world. Maybe he was just going to throw me around or use me as a punching bag.

I laid down on the straw bed and closed my eyes, I knew I wouldn't like tomorrow.

_Grovyle was picking me up and tossing me around laughing, I hit the ground and he struck me across the face, I cried out in pain and quickly rolled over and pushed him off and started running, "Sear! Sear where are you! P-Please help me!" I cried out running with tears in my eyes, Grovyle was right behind me, and pinned me to the ground again, and this time raised his arm about to use Leaf Blade, I quickly covered up my face and- _

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs from shock, and fear, Grovyle quickly pulled me into a rough hug and doused my voice with his stomach "Cedar get ahold of yourself! Get quiet before we get caught!"

My voice quickly muffled being suffocated by his round red belly, as soon as he thought I'd gotten ahold of myself, he let go, and I stumbled back a bit. "Are…you alright Cedar?" Grovyle asked raising an eye almost concerned like. I quickly backed up and shook "D-Don't…hurt…me" I said without thinking.

Groyvle raised his eye again, and started laughing suddenly "Now, why would I do that?" He said in a playful way.

I quickly turned, turning a bit red from embarrassment. Grovyle noticed this and slowly put his arm around be and then brought me into a gentle hug _"Sear is my partner…and you are my friend." _He whispered gently into my ear. All of a sudden my tail raised, there was something in his voice that I liked. I started to blush even more "R-Right" I said, quickly trying to remain my composure.

…_Was I starting to fall for him? Me…but he's a Grovyle…and I am a Treecko…we're both male…is this correct? …__**Does it matter? **_

Grovyle let go of me and walked toward the opening mouth of the bluff and looked out. "The ocean is like a giant, sometimes it can be gentle…other times it can be fierce." He stated. I yawned, remembering I hadn't gotten much sleep. "Go back to sleep Cedar, I will protect you." Grovyle turned to me with a confident smile. I frowned a bit "I'm fine! Worry about your own self damn it!" I said a bit harsher than I meant to. I wasn't going to let him think I was weak and needed his help. Grovyle gave me a smug look "_Fine, _forget it then" he snapped back at me and turned around continuing to look into the ocean.

I started to feel a bit guilty. Why did I do that? He's been nothing but nice to me so far, and now I've just ruined it. Without thinking again I quickly got up and ran and jumped at him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry!" I shouted, Grovyle was quickly surprised and stumbled by the force of my actions, and fell forward, and both of us started falling into the ocean, Grovyle quickly wrapped himself around me, and both of us plunged into the ocean below.

I shut my mouth, being careful not to inhale any way. As if it was an instinct, Grovyle quickly held on tightly to me and swam up. I quickly coughed and exhaling and inhaling, Grovyle swam us up to shore, and then rolled over and panted. "Are you okay Cedar?" I suddenly got an idea and pretended to be unconscious. "Cedar?" he shook me worried, and placed his ear onto my chest, he could probably hear the sound of my heart. I continued not to move hoping he would attempt to do CPR, and he slowly placed his mouth onto mine and I got my wish. He exhaled a bit into me and pressed my stomach, for some reason however, I decided to change this and take it into my own hands and slowly turned it into a kiss. Grovyle confused, still continued CPR, but when he realized what I was doing, he quickly broke apart.

"_**What do you think you're doing!" **_Grovyle quickly snapped at me. "I-I..I-I-I…" I stammered out afraid and shocked, I quickly took off into Treasure Town.

I quickly rushed by several different types of Pokemon, not caring who I saw. I was probably safe, running that fast nobody should've seen me. I reached Sharpedo Bluff and covered myself with straw, and just shook and cried a bit. I'd done it now…Grovyle was sure to inflict his rage and fury on me. Soon after a while of not seeing him I yawned again and closed my eyes and drifted off into a small slumber.

When I woke up I could hear fire crackling, my eye lazily looked up, I could see colors of orange and red mixing it. It must've been sometime in the afternoon, I looked around, trying to spot my soon-to-be-attacker, and saw him tending to the fire, he had a normal expression on his face, indicating not anger, nor happiness, nor sadness. It was just a plain normal expression.

I sat up and dusted some straw off me and looked at him. "How was your rest?" he asked, I could detect a hint of kindness still in there. "I-I'm sorry." I said, quickly staggering back expecting him to retaliate, however he did still nothing. "Be honest Cedar…are you _infatuated _with me?" he said giving me a slight serious look. I tried to focus for a bit, was I in love with him? That would explain the kiss, and it would maybe get rid of this feeling or maybe answer some questions I had about him.

_Maybe it would even answer his question about me…if he had any._

I nodded, "I'm sorry." I apologized again. "What for?" Grovyle asked confused "In fact, I'm quite flattered." He said laughing a bit. "_In fact…if you can keep a secret…I'd be willing to do something for you…" _he said, with a slight lustful tone in his voice. My eyes widened, was he thinking of doing what I thought he was saying? "Uh…what?" I asked with some confusion. Grovyle winked and slowly brought me back down to the ground.

I started licking between my legs trying his best to get my cock out. I moan heavily, it seemed…he was skilled at this, but I decided to not open my mouth or question anything. He continued licking, and this time did it longer and slower, I let out another moan and this time kicked out my legs, and my cock poked out. Grovyle instantly started sucking and I let out a louder moan.

_Had Grovyle done this before? This feels almost too good for a first time. _

Grovyle moved his head up and down as he sucked and licked at my cock. I started thrusting into his mouth, as pre started shooting out a bit, I held down his head as I felt myself coming to my climax quickly. I frowned not wanting this to end this quickly, I quickly moved out "N-no…" I said. Grovyle quickly lifted up and moved back "W-What's wrong?"

"T-This is t-too good, you're gonna end it quickly!" I complained, he suddenly laid on his back and moved out his legs and leaf tails, revealing his tailhole. "Then end it the way it should." He said, again in a lustful tone. I was just about to blow everything I had all over the floor, had he been wanting this? Asking for me to do him right now?

I walked over and slowly pushed myself inside of him "…As you wish." I said as he would.

He groaned and I felt his rear tightening around me, I let out a moan, he was indeed tight, I waited a bit for him to adjust before I started thrusting gently. I moaned again as I could feel himself tighting around my cock, he moaned in tune with me feeling myself shove inside of him. "_Faster…" _he whispered.

I picked up the pace slamming into a him a bit as his side green ass cheeks bounced with each thrust. Grovyle's moaning got louder "Yes….Yes….YES." he shouted out in delight. I looked at him and leaned in forward, his face was a bit red. "Faster!" he shouted, I started slamming into him harder, I'd gone so fast my hips were nothing but a burr as I pounded into his ass.

I quickly felt myself getting closer and closer once more, his moaning becoming an arousal for me, and his tightness made it even better, I leaned in again, and this time he pushed my head into a kiss as I slammed into him one final time, and then shot my seed into his ass.

We held the kiss, he let out a slight murring sound feeling my seed shoot deeper into him, and I continued to give mini thrusts until I was done. I broke the kiss and fell onto my side, panting. He turned over and pulled me into a hug "So what do you have to say?" he said with a sly grin. "Thank you." I said, he turned and pulled me as we watched the sunset.

"Please don't tell Sear." I said finally catching my breath as I turned completely red from embarrassment.

Grovyle smiled. "Sure…it'll be our secret." He started laughing and I joined in, and we watch the sunset, finally set and dazzle into wonderful colors as it sunk and reflected into the sea.

* * *

**And there you guys have it. I'm really sorry it took that long to do ^^; I've been really busy because tis the end of school. I'll start working on Chapter 5 of CDOH, soon, stay tuned for more updates soon.**


End file.
